


Stardust

by Syene (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Actors, Coffee Shops, M/M, Smut, famous!jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Syene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never meant to put himself in the spotlight like this, yet here he was. Eren Jaeger, nondescript New Yorker, college student and barista before all of this happened was now followed around by the paparazzi because he was seen with a Hollywood starlet apparently.</p><p> </p><p>This was fucking bullshit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, this was an AU that I wanted to write for a while now. Please bear in mind that english is not my first language and please let me know if you find any grammatical errors :)

He never meant to put himself in the spotlight like this, yet here he was. Eren Jaeger, nondescript New Yorker, college student and barista before all of this happened was now followed around by the paparazzi because he was seen with a Hollywood starlet apparently.

 

This was fucking bullshit.

 

\---

 

Let’s rewind a bit.

 

It began when Eren and his friends decided to go to a new hip Soho bar that everyone was talking about. And since drinks where fucking expensive they decided to get a bit of a buzz going before visiting the bar. So by the time they arrived and forced their way between writhing bodies dancing to throbbing music and got to the bar to order their first round of drinks, he was quite drunk already.

 

“Round of tequila shots!” Eren heard Ymir yell at the bartender over the loud music and he knew that he was going to get wrecked tonight. Well, going out with Ymir pretty much guaranteed that.

 

After knocking back a couple of shots with Ymir, she dragged Eren off to the dancefloor where they joined Connie and Sasha who already were dancing in their own weird, wild way. The music was upbeat and soon had everyone dancing without abandon and by now Eren was drunk enough to just go along with it and let himself get carried away by the music. Mimicking his friends’ wild movements Eren threw his arms around, and hit someone in the face.

 

“MOTHERFUCKING OW!” was cursed out loud enough that Eren could hear it over the music. He quickly turned around to make sure that the person who fell victim to his dance moves was okay. Blazing amber eyes were glaring at him as their owner clutched his nose, face contorted in obvious pain.

 

“Shit dude are you okay?” Eren tentatively held on to the guys shoulder, trying to convey his guilt through a shoulder squeeze and a heartfelt “I’m so fucking sorry!”

 

“Yeah, I think I’m fine.” The guy said, removing the hand from his nose and revealing a very handsome face. “Am I bleeding?”

 

Eren peered up at the stranger’s face and was relieved that had not done any visual damage to that gorgeous visage that went really well with a two toned undercut style that would look douchey on most guys but this dude seemed to pull off effortlessly. Eren was so damn glad that he hadn’t broken the man’s perfectly straight nose. Still, he felt very sorry.

 

“Hey, at least let me buy you a drink to make it up to you, yeah?” Eren offered. The reaction he got from the guy was a bit peculiar, Eren thought to himself as the other carefully touched his nose while shooting Eren a suspicious look.

 

“I’m not gonna put a roofie in there if you are worried about that.” Eren joked while offering his hand “I’m Eren Jaeger, so now you know who to report to the police if something happens.”

 

The stranger looked unamused at Eren before taking the offered hand and introducing himself as “Jean Kirschtein, but I guess you already knew that.”

 

“Should I know you?” Eren said lamely as he shook Jean’s hand. “Do we have a class together?”

 

Jean’s eyebrows shot up, but he quickly shook his head. “No, forget about it. I thought I knew you from somewhere. Now, about that drink?”

 

Eren decided not to question Jean’s strange behaviour and nodded enthusiastically before grabbing Jean’s hand (which he was still holding) tighter and dragging him over to the bar after he let Ymir know that he would be back later.

 

Jean gave him a confused but amused look as Eren sat him down on a bar stool and hopped on the one next to it. They had to lean in close to hear each other over the booming music, making Eren take notice of the very nice cologne Jean was wearing.

 

“Order anything you like, John-”

 

“Jean.”

 

“Gene?”

 

“No, Jean.”

 

“I’m just gonna call you by your surname.” Eren decided. “What was it again?”

 

“Kirschtein.” Amber eyes twinkled with barely contained laughter as Eren mouthed a silent “What the fuck?”

 

“Yeah no, I’m just gonna call you undercut.” Eren laughed.

 

“It’s not that hard.” Jean said as he repeated his name a few times slowly, urging Eren to say it with him. After a few tries Eren managed not to butcher the French pronunciation of Jean and resumed with offering Jean a drink.

 

“I’ll have whatever you are ordering.” Jean said, a smile still playing around his lips and maybe it was because of the drink or club’s atmosphere, but Eren kind of fell in love with that smirk right away.

 

Eren looked a tad longer at Jean’s lips than acceptable before he caught the attention of the bartender and ordered a Screaming Orgasm.

 

“Did you just ask the bartender to give you an orgasm?” Jean nearly fell of his barstool laughing. God, even his laugh was handsome, Eren thought to himself.

 

“As much as I like guys, I don’t think the bartender is my type.” Eren said as he eyed the bartender in question currently fixing their drinks.

 

“Yeah, not mine either.” Jean hummed and Eren’s heart soared at that statement because handsome Jean sort of affirmed that he was into guys.

 

“So, what kind of guys _are_ you into, Jean Ki... what was it again?”

 

“Kirschtein.”

 

“God bless.” Eren joked before leaning closer and whispering into Jean’s ear “But what guys do you like?”

 

Jean turned a bit red because it was very obvious Eren was flirting with him, but before he could answer the bartender returned with their drinks, causing Eren to turn away so he could pay the bartender. Jean looked at the drink sceptically.

 

“Is this chocolate milk?” He said as his long fingers wrapped around the straw and stirred a bit of the whipped cream on top into the drink.

 

“Yup, mixed with Baileys and some other stuff.” Eren beamed at him before taking a sip of his own drink. Eren closed his eyes to enjoy the taste and totally missed how Jean’s eyes seemed glued to the way Eren’s lips were wrapped around the straw. Jean quickly looked away as Eren opened his eyes and awkwardly took a sip of his own cocktail.

 

“This... This is really good!” Jean exclaimed.

 

“I know right.” Eren said between sips.

 

When they both finished the cocktail Eren waggled his eyebrows at Jean and said with a mock-seductive tone “And, did you enjoy the Screaming Orgasm I gave you?”

 

Jean guffawed and lightly smacked Eren’s shoulder before ordering two more and paying for them.

 

After their third Screaming Orgasm both boys were drunk enough to not care about physical boundaries or the fact that they were practical strangers. They found out that they had a lot in common as they sat on their barstools, leaning on each other like old friends so they could talk into each other’s ears and be heard over the music.

 

“Wanna dance?” Jean queried and dragged Eren over to the dancefloor after the brunette had hopped of his perch with an enthusiastic “Heck yeah!”

 

The dancefloor was even more crowded than earlier in the evening, but apparently Jean spotted some people he knew despite it and pulled Eren over. An insanely handsome guy with a million freckles smattered across his face walked over and practically screamed:

 

“Jean, what the fuck? Tell me if you are gonna be gone for like an hour, I was worried sick.”

 

“Yes mom” Jean said a bit slurred before pushing Eren forward and introducing him as “This is Eren by the way. He accidentally punched me in the face but made it up to me by giving me a Screaming Orgasm.” After seeing his friends’ faces he added by way of explanation “That’s a drink.”

 

One of Jean’s friends, a big burly blonde guy, nearly fell to the floor laughing, the only thing holding him upright was a very tall guy who looked a bit nervous. After the walking male mountain had calmed down he introduced himself as Reiner, his tall friend as Berthold, the freckled guy as Marco and the very tiny, quiet blonde girl as Annie. As Annie shook Eren’s hand with an icy look Eren couldn’t help but think of his friend Mikasa. She would probably really like Annie, he thought. Or hate her.

 

After introductions were made Eren found out that Jean had a job in the media and that was where he knew everyone from aside from Marco, who was a childhood friend.

 

As the night wore on and the alcohol flowed freely Eren found himself being sandwiched by Reiner and Ymir. Somehow his own friend group had found him and they had mixed with Jean’s friends. Another one of Jean’s friends had joined them later, an even tinier blonde girl by the name of Christa and by the way Ymir was eyeing her his friend was smitten.

 

“You seem to like Christa!” Eren smirked at the shocked look Ymir sent his way but she nodded her affirmation. “The way she’s looking at you, I think the feeling is mutual!” Eren said. Ymir nearly broke her own face with the humongous smile that stretched across her lips.

 

“Yeah, and what about you and John?”

 

“O yeah, I’m definitely getting a piece of that!” Eren laughed as he moved his body to the beat of the music.

 

“Yeah, can’t blame you! He looks a lot like that hot actor from that one tv-show” Ymir nearly shouted “But that could just be me being drunk enough that everyone looks like a hot actor” she cackled.

 

“Christa is really hot though even without drinks, so go get that!” Eren said as he gave Ymir a light shove towards the tiny blonde goddess as the song they were dancing to neared its end and tapered off into a much slower song with a booming, sensual beat. As Ymir danced away while giving Eren a thumb’s up, Eren’s eyes locked with Jean’s who swayed his hips quite well to the beat, for a white guy. Eren danced towards Jean, moving to the heavy bass, showing Jean how to really sway to the music and saw Jean visibly swallow. When Eren was close enough Jean grabbed him by the hips and spun him around and pushed his front to Eren’s back, moving their bodies to the slow, heavy, sensual beat. They ground on each other for a while before Eren decided that he really just wanted to stare into Jean’s pretty eyes. Eren knew Jean was taller than him but really noticed the difference in their heights as he turned around again and Jean gave him to tiniest of smirks before he leaned down to catch Eren’s lips.

 

Fireworks.

 

As cliché as it sounds that was the only word that Eren could use to describe the moment Jean pushed his lips to Eren’s. Eren was vaguely aware of some of their friends whooping and catcalling but his mind was too preoccupied with the feel of Jean’s soft lips against his. Their kiss soon became heated as tongues and teeth got involved and Jean trailed kisses down Eren’s throat, biting down where Eren’s neck met his shoulder.

 

After a few songs where they did little more than kiss and drink and kiss some more their friends began to tease them with the fact that they were not being exactly PG-13 anymore and Jean had to agree that they needed more privacy.

 

“Wanna take this elsewhere?” He whispered into Eren’s ear. Eren’s eyes lit up as he nodded his affirmation and nearly dragged Jean out of the club before telling their friends that they were going. Luckily Jean managed to catch Marco’s attention who shouted very loudly and very drunkenly at Jean to wear a condom. Eren spluttered as his face turned an impressive shade of red and Jean stomped off to a bar table to throw coasters at all of his terrible friends who were laughing at his expense. He flipped them off for good measure before grabbing Eren by the waist and steering him out of the bar.

 

Once they managed to not forget their coats and stumbled out into the cold night they laughed at what just happened and kissed and laughed some more.

 

“I’ve never been so glad to get punched in the face by someone.” Jean murmured against Eren’s lips as he walked the brunette backwards towards the street so that they could catch a cab. Eren laughed at that, his green eyes sparkling and his cheeks red from the drink and cold.

 

“I’ve never been more glad to punch someone in the face by accident.” Eren answered before planting another drunken kiss against the angle of Jean’s jaw, while Jean was trying to hail a cab. As one stopped Jean helped Eren get in before climbing in himself and giving the cabbie an address.

 

Both were sober enough to not blatantly make out in the back of the cab and traumatizing their cabbie, but they held hands and threw heated looks the entire way to Jean’s apartment.

 

\---

 

After Jean payed the cabdriver they spilled out on the street and Eren had to do a double take. He hadn’t really payed attention to where they were going but now that he was on the street he saw he was in the Upper East Side.

 

“Holy shit, you live in the Upper East?” He nearly shouted and Jean looked a bit sheepish. “Now I’m really glad that I didn’t take you to my shitty apartment in the Bronx.”

 

“I’m sure I would love it, my mom is from there.” Jean laughed.

 

“So how does a Bronx boy end up in the Upper East Side?” Eren grinned his green eyes nearly luminous in the streetlight.

 

Jean answered his question with a murmured “Got lucky.” before giving Eren a long deep kiss, neither of them noticing a man behind some parked cars quickly shooting a couple of pictures of them until he accidentally used his flash.

 

Eren, who was totally oblivious to the cause of the flash asked “Was that lightning?” And mistook the downwards pull of Jean’s mouth and the scowl of his brow as fear for thunder and let himself be pulled towards large glass doors of an apartment complex Jean hurriedly walked to. A man in an expensive looking uniform opened the door for them and greeted Jean with a “Good evening, Mr. Kirschtein.”

 

Jean greeted the man back before leading Eren through an elegant marble clad hallway and towards one of the most impressive elevators Eren had ever seen in his life. A plush dark red carpet lay on the floor and lush wood panelling lined the walls. Everything about the building breathed money and Eren was just drunk enough to roll with it.

 

As the elevator arrived at Jean’s floor they could barely contain themselves, trying to reach the apartment door while kissing furiously with each other. Jean had Eren pinned against the door of his apartment while he tried to both kiss Eren senseless and open his door. He succeeded in the first but not so much in the latter, so Eren forced Jean of his lips so he could focus on opening up the apartment door.

 

After a bit of drunken fumbling Jean finally managed to open the door and Eren nearly fell through as the door opened inwards. Jean caught him by the waist just in time and Eren had to do his best not to swoon. Especially not after Jean grabbed Eren by the ass and hoisted him up, carrying him into the apartment as Eren wrapped his legs around Jean’s waist. Eren shoved the door closed and Jean carried him to the bedroom all the while kissing Eren.

 

When they arrived at the bed Jean carefully lay Eren on it like he was made from porcelain. Jean stood at the foot of the bed taking in his conquest, golden eyes roving over the delectable brunette laid out like a delicious meal. Eren raised an eyebrow in question while holding out his hands. Jean took them and climbed between Eren’s thighs.

 

“What are you thinking?” Eren whispered as he leaned forward to catch Jean’s lips in a kiss.

 

“Just thinking about how fucking gorgeous you are.” Jean responded. Eren snorted but kissed Jean sweetly enough as form of thanks.

 

The car ride and the fresh air had sobered both of them up a bit and while they kissed heatedly Eren just wanted to make sure that Jean was on board with this so he grabbed onto Jean’s shoulders and pushed light enough that Jean got the message.

 

“Hey,” Eren smiled at Jean.

 

“Hey.”

 

“You sure you want to do this? I don’t want you to do anything you don’t feel comfortable with.”

 

“Yeah, I want this.” Jean bit his lip and smiled. “You’re really cute, you know that?” Eren wanted to protest but his reply was stopped by another kiss from Jean, who continued “Same goes for you as well, we can stop whenever. I won’t hold it against you.”

 

Eren beamed what Jean was starting to describe as his 1000 watt mega smile before tackling Jean to the bed and planting kisses all over his face.

 

When Jean raised his eyebrows at Eren’s enthusiastic reaction the brunette simply replied with a “Consent is sexy.” before he resumed kissing Jean roughly everywhere. Jean laughed warmly and sat up a bit so he could remove his shirt. Eren rolled off of him to give Jean some room while he quickly disposed of his own shirt, pants, shoes and socks. They sat on the bed and stared at each other for a while taking in the other’s body.

 

Jean was muscled, but still very lean. Eren had suspected at the bar that the blonde had a really nice physique and he was happy to find out that that without clothes Jean looked even better. While Eren himself was anything but scrawny he certainly wasn’t as wide around the shoulders. The term dorito sprung to mind as Eren watched Jean’s torso taper off into a trim waist. The guy had a fucking Captain America shoulder-to-waist ratio.

 

Jean smiled smugly at the way Eren was ogling him while pitching an impressive tent in his tight boxers “Like what you see?” Jean teased.

 

“Definitely,” Eren breathed.

 

Jean snorted and climbed forwards on the bed, letting his hands fall on the smooth tan skin of Eren’s waist almost reverently.

 

“What about you, like what you see?” Eren queried.

 

“Hell yes!” Jean laughed as he kissed Eren again while pressing his clothed erection against Eren’s by way of proof.

 

“Good.” Eren said with a cocky smile but that was soon wiped away as Jean pressed against him more firmly and Eren couldn’t help the moan that escaped from his lips. He let Jean guide him down on the bed again as climbed between his thighs and started to grind against Eren’s hips with his own while moaning into each other’s mouths.

 

“Jean-” Eren whined.

 

“I’m so glad I took the time to teach you how to pronounce my name. I think my boner would have died if you cried out Gene just now.” Jean laughed and laughed even harder as Eren smacked him in the shoulder.

 

“Who the hell is even called Jean in America? Your parents must be pretentious hipsters.” Eren snorted. Jean just buried his face into the crook of Eren’s doing a poor job of containing his giggles.

 

“You know what, I’m just gonna cry out Gene just to spite you.” Eren laughed with him.

 

“Don’t do that, I think I might die.” Jean said as he stopped hiding and looked Eren in the eyes, laughter still in the lines around his mouth and tears in his eyes.

 

“God you are so handsome.” Eren said as he pulled Jean down for some sweet kisses while he wrapped his legs around Jean’s waist to get back to that delicious friction they had going on earlier.

 

Jean however was having none of that as he pulled away from Eren’s mouth and started going lower, latching on to a dusky nipple. Eren whined, grabbing on to Jean’s hair who laved his tongue over the hardened nub before kissing his way down to Eren’s naval, even further down following the happy trail down to the waistband of Eren’s boxers. Jean cast his eyes upwards to Eren who was watching with rapt attention. Jean, eyes still locked on Eren, finally kissed Eren’s erection through the cloth and Eren let his head fall back against the pillows as Jean mouthed up and down the bulge. When Jean hooked his fingers under the waistband he made sure that he had Eren’s permission before he pulled them down far enough for Eren’s cock to spring free. It lay hard and heavy against Eren’s tan stomach and Jean thought to himself that he could wax poetic about how nice Eren’s dick looked. It wasn’t that long, but it was nice and thick, precome dripping from the tip and into the dark curls of Eren’s happy trail.

 

Eren was about to comment on the way Jean was staring at his dick when, without warning, Jean wrapped his mouth around the head and tonguing the slit.

 

“Holy shit holy shit holy shit!” Eren chanted as Jean expertly moved down his dick while letting his tongue play around the head.

 

Eren canted his hips to get more of that delicious warmth and Jean let him for a bit before pinning Eren’s hips to the bed and starting to suck down on him in earnest, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing up and down. Eren grabbed tightly onto the pillows behind him and held on for dear life.

 

Jean, however, pulled off and Eren looked at him a bit dazedly.

 

“Do you want to top or bottom?” Jean asked. “Or something else or neither if you don’t want to go that far.”

 

Eren appreciated that Jean stopped to ask him. “Bottom.” He managed to wheeze out.

 

“Can you get me the lube and condoms from the nightstand then, love?” Jean said with a big smile as Eren tried to hide his flush at the term of endearment by turning away from Jean to rummage through the nightstand to retrieve the items Jean asked for.

 

“Here you go, sweetheart.” Eren said as he handed the lube and a condom to Jean trying to fluster him as well, but Jean’s smile only grew wider.

 

Jean wasted no time and quickly disposed of Eren’s boxers. He poured some lube on his fingers while sucking hickeys onto Eren’s hips. Before long Eren felt Jean’s long fingers spreading the lube around his entrance and adding a bit of pressure before he had one finger in to the first knuckle.

 

“You good?” Jean asked, searching Eren’s face for any sign of discomfort. Eren nodded in response, wiggling his hips a bit to indicate that Jean should continue.

 

Jean went slow making sure that Eren was ready before adding another finger. Eren winced at the addition of the second digit and but soon forgot about the pain as Jean started sucking him off again with his talented mouth.

 

Soon Jean was thrusting two fingers into Eren while bobbing his mouth up and down his cock, stretching his hole further by scissoring his fingers.

 

The moans that escaped Eren’s lips where music to Jean’s ears and he tried his hardest to make the brunette moan even louder.

 

“J-Jean, if you’re gonna keep that up I’m gonna come.” Eren moaned. Jean pulled of and gave a little parting kiss to Eren’s dick before climbing up and kissing Eren some more while he added a third finger.

 

Eren moaned into Jean’s mouth at the added stretch but nothing indicated him being in pain so Jean continued to thrust into Eren. After a few minutes Eren grew impatient and started to wiggle his hips while moaning into Jean’s mouth “I want you.”

 

Hearing the absolute want in Eren’s voice made Jean groan and if he was being honest with himself he couldn’t have waited that much longer himself. He was so hard that it was almost painful. So he sat up and pulled his fingers out of Eren, carelessly wiping his fingers on his own boxers, which he was still wearing. Eren watched hungrily as Jean wiggled his boxers down his hips and his cock was finally free.

 

He almost laughed at the way Eren’s eyes bulged as he looked at Jean’s dick.

 

“Holy shit,” Eren said almost reverently. “Do you need a license to pack that kind of heat?”

 

Jean guffawed but it turned into a moan as Eren tentatively wrapped his hand around it and gave an experimental squeeze. Jean leaned his hands on Eren’s shoulders as Eren slowly stroked him, while grabbing the condom packet and ripping it open. Eren’s deft hands quickly rolled the condom on as he gave Jean a heated kiss. When the condom was rolled down Eren lay himself back and hooked his legs around Jean’s hips, pulling him closer.

 

“Come on, I want to feel you inside of me.” Eren squeezed Jean’s hands in reassurance and Jean had to close his eyes for a moment to calm down his heart before spreading some extra lube on his cock and grabbing Eren by the ass, pulling him into his lap. Eren smiled up at him sweetly and finally Jean lined himself up and pushed forwards, breaching the ring of muscle. Eren’s breath hitched and Jean let out a groan as he felt Eren’s walls working around him as Eren’s tied to adjust to the girth inside of him. Jean stayed still for him and watched closely for any signs of discomfort. After a while Eren relaxed and opened his luminous green eyes to peer up at Jean and gave him a small nod. With tiny little thrusts Jean worked himself deeper into the brunette until he bottomed out with a long moan.

 

“Fuck you are so tight, Eren.” Jean whispered as he looked down into Eren’s face. Eren gave him a half-lidded smile.

 

“You can move.” He emphasized this with a wiggle of his hips.

 

Jean groaned again but honoured Eren’s request and slowly pulled out, almost to the tip before pushing back in. Eren whined softly moving with Jean who picked up the pace.

 

Soon they had a steady rhythm going on and Jean was glad he soundproofed the walls of his apartment as Eren’s gasps and whines turned to loud moans and hoarse screams. Jean drove his hips fluidly into Eren as he pressed down on the brunette’s lower abdomen, just above the base of his cock. Eren had thrown his head back in the pillows and grabbing onto Jean’s arms and raked his nails down.

 

“M-more, please.” Eren managed to gasp out and Jean threw himself forward, bracing himself on his forearms, bracketing Eren’s head between them. Immediately Eren leaned up to catch his lips, throwing his arms around Jean’s neck. As Jean began to drive his hips harder into Eren, he managed to reach Eren’s sweet spot and was rewarded with even louder moans and screams.

 

“Jean!” Eren screamed his name over and over again and Jean was really glad that he had learned Eren the proper pronunciation of his name. He kept that to himself though, because something told him that Eren really would call him Gene in the heat of the moment just to spite him.

 

Jean grabbed Eren’s legs and threw them over his shoulder to drive even deeper into the brunette, his hips slapping loudly against Eren’s ass. Eren was so insanely hot and tight that Jean really needed Eren to come because he wasn’t sure how much longer he would hold out. So he reached between them and began to stroke Eren’s soaked cock to the rhythm of his thrusts.

 

“I’m gonna... m’ gonna come Jean!” Eren practically screamed as Jean drove even harder and deeper into him.

 

“Fuck Eren, you are so damn hot.” Jean wheezed out. “Come for me baby, it’s okay. C’mon sweetheart.” Jean babbled driving his hips more erratically into Eren as he neared his own completion.

 

Suddenly Eren bend his spine back in a sinful arch, back lifting from the bed as his hands raked down Jean’s back. Jean looked into Eren’s gorgeous face as Eren screamed and finally reached his climax, causing his walls to tighten insanely around Jean. Jean only managed a few more thrusts before he buried himself inside Eren as deep as he could as he reached his own orgasm.

 

Both boys where breathing roughly as Jean collapsed on top of Eren, burying his face in the crook of Eren’s neck.

 

They were both quiet for a while just listening to the sounds of their heartbeats trying to calm down and their lungs trying to pull in more air.

 

Finally the uncomfortable feeling of Eren’s cum cooling between them and their sweaty bodies prompted them to move. Jean pulled gingerly out of Eren kissing away the slight wince on Eren’s face.

 

“You okay, love?” Jean asked.

 

“Holy fuck, I am more than okay!” Eren laughed. “That was the best sex I ever had!”

 

“So you liked the Screaming Orgasm I gave you, then?” Jean snickered as Eren grabbed a pillow and groaned hard into it.

 

“I take that back, I came home with a guy who let me think he was really cool but he is actually a really big nerd and I hate him and he is useless in the sack.” Eren said in the pillow

 

Jean let himself fall forward and grabbed the pillow away from Eren. “No you don’t. You totally think I’m hot and cool.”

 

Eren conceded with a defeated sounding “Yeah, I do for some weird reason.” Jean beamed at Eren and kissed him silly before standing up again.

 

“So, would you like to take a bath?” He offered.

 

“Only if it has you in it.” Eren smiled.

 

\---

 

Eren was curled against Jean’s chest in the bathtub that just smelled heavenly. After Eren was done gawking at Jean’s huge ass bathroom Jean had washed his hair thoroughly and this might have been the most relaxed Eren was in months. His eyelids felt heavy and he was fighting hard to not fall asleep.

 

“C’mon,” Jean said “before we both drown by falling asleep in the bathtub.”

 

They stepped out and Jean offered Eren a fluffy towel. After they dried off Eren stood around a bit awkwardly in Jean’s bedroom.

 

“So” He started as he went to pull on his boxers, then deciding against and going commando.

 

Jean looked at Eren stepping into his jeans and quirked an eyebrow. “Where do you think you’re going?”

 

Eren looked up as he buckled his belt. “Home..?”

 

Jean actually pouted at that. “Dude, you can’t give me mind-blowing sex and then just run off. I was hoping for some nice cuddling at least.”

 

“So, you don’t mind me staying?”

 

“God no!” Jean said as he pulled Eren to him and kissed him tenderly. “I don’t want you to go anywhere.” He murmured against the brunette’s lips.

 

Together they changed the sheets and when they finally climbed into bed Jean pulled Eren to his chest whispering sweet nothings while pressing kisses against his hair.

 

\---

 

Eren couldn’t remember the last night he woke up without nightmares or sleeping for more than two hours at a time. He felt warm and safe and so utterly relaxed. Cracking open one eye he almost shot up because he didn’t recognize the room he was in, but strong arms tightened around him and rather than it feeling restricting it felt safe. Looking into the face of the owner of those arms brought back memories of the previous night and suddenly Eren felt a lot less comfortable. He actually went home with a stranger to have hot sex with him. He hoped that Ymir had at least let Mikasa know he wasn’t going home because Mikasa would tear up roughly a few city blocks trying to find Eren.

 

Eren tried to get up, but in his sleep Jean clutched him tighter to his chest, a little frown appearing between his brows.

 

“Cute.” Eren smiled and leaned down to kiss the frown away. “Hey sleepyhead,” He called softly. “You gotta let go because I need to use your bathroom.”

 

“Don’t wanna let go.” Came Jean’s hoarse reply, voice rough from sleep as he held on even tighter.

 

“Well, you need to or otherwise I’m going to pee in your bed and that would be awkward for everyone.” Eren laughed as Jean’s eyes flew open at that.

 

“Yeah, no. I’d rather you not pee in my bed.” Jean chuckled as he unwrapped his arms and released Eren who noticed he was literally butt naked when he stepped out of bed.

 

“Nice.” He heard Jean mutter behind him, and when Eren glanced over his shoulder Jean was very obviously checking out his ass.

 

“Goddamn it you’re such a nerd!” Eren chuckled as he went to the bathroom.

 

After doing his business in there Eren went to wash the sleep from his eyes and nearly had a heart attack when he saw that his neck and chest were littered with hickeys. Looking down he noticed that his hips and thighs bore marks as well.

 

“Kir... Jean, where you trying to eat me last night?” Eren shouted through the bathroom door. “I am literally covered in hickeys and bruises from head to toe!”

 

“Dude, you should see my back and arms. It looks like I fought with grizzly bear. And lost!” Jean retorted with a laugh. Eren threw open the door to see the damage he caused with his own eyes and was a bit ashamed to admit that Jean was only exaggerating a little. Long red welts ran over his back, his forearms and even his chest. They both stared at the other’s battle scars from the previous night when Eren started to chuckle, Jean soon joining him and before they knew it they were clutching their sides from laughing.

 

“I’ll have to wear a fucking douchey scarf to work to cover this up!” Eren wheezed out.

 

“Yeah, well I have to explain to my manager why I’m covered in welts!” Jean exclaimed laughing.

 

“Dude just wear long sleeves, your manager won’t find out.” Eren snorted.

 

“Oh, he will.” Jean said and when he caught the strange look Eren gave him he explained “He has a nose for those kinds of things. The dude creeps me out, to be honest.”

 

The conversation was cut short however, by Eren’s stomach giving a really loud growl.

 

\---

 

Eren had known Jean had money when he had seen the guy’s bedroom and bathroom, but nothing prepared him for the living room which was spacious with high ceilings, marble floors and it had one wall entirely made out of window that looked down on the hustle and bustle of Manhattan. A TV that Eren suspected to be bigger than the square feet of his living room hung from the wall. Every piece of furniture screamed designer and expensive. Even Jean’s hoodie Eren was wearing was from a brand he vaguely recognized as an expensive one.

 

When Eren kind of got over the shock it was surprisingly homely and currently he was snuggled up comfortably in the giant hoodie and sweatpants and watched as Jean moved around the kitchen cooking up some breakfast. Eren would have been fine with some toast, but Jean insisted on him having a decent breakfast before they left. Jean himself had some work related business to attend to this afternoon and even though Jean had said that Eren could stay and leave whenever Eren decided that he would leave with Jean.

 

Watching Jean working in the kitchen made Eren feel all warm and fuzzy inside and he knew that this boy was more than just a one-night stand. This intense feeling of comfort he felt with Jean was unique for Eren who wasn’t actually that good at keeping company due to his fidgety nature and intense personality. But with Jean it seemed to go so natural, like they had known each other for years. Eren knew that one night wasn’t enough to determine a person’s personality, but he had a good feeling about Jean.

 

So that’s why he decided that he would slink up to Jean, still slaving away over breakfast, and wrap his arm around the blonde’s waist, burying his head between sharp shoulder blades.

 

“Cuddly, aren’t we?” Jean murmured affectionately. Eren hummed in response.

 

“Jean?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I...” Eren started, coughed awkwardly and coughed again. Jean turned around in Eren’s embrace and peered down in the brunette’s green eyes, an eyebrow raised in inquiry.

 

How the hell does he manage to looks so good in an apron and sweatpants, Eren thought to himself as he gathered the courage to say what he wanted.

 

“I...” Eren started again. “I wanted to know if I could see you again... after... this?”

 

Jean’s eyebrows shot up towards his hairline and Eren realized that he may have made a horrible mistake. “O god, I’m so sorry.” He apologized “If you want to leave it at this it’s totally fine!” He started to babble more nonsense while Jean gave him an amused look and finally leaned down to kiss Eren quiet.

 

“Like I’d let a cute guy like you get away.” Eren felt like his heart was beating out of his chest. Of course he would land some sweet-talking hot Disney prince as a one-night stand and fall head over heels for him. Eren didn’t know whether to count himself lucky or not, seeing as he already hated the thought of leaving Jean later today and not knowing when he would hear from him again.

 

Jean returned to his scrambled eggs and pushed them around as Eren went to retrieve his phone from the bedroom. As expected he had some missed calls from Mikasa, a text from his boss asking if he could work an afternoon shift at the coffee shop and a snapchat from Ymir smiling with a sleeping Christa next to her with the caption ‘SCORE!’ beneath it.

 

Eren hurried into the living room and said to Jean “Hey, I need you for a minute to one-up my friend that went home with Christa.” Just as Jean walked out with two plates heaped with scrambled eggs, bacon and toast.

 

“Christa went home with female Marco then?” Jean asked.

 

“Yup, now come here so I can snap her back.” Eren said. Jean took Eren’s phone from him.

 

“I have longer arms,” He said by way of explanation. Eren started to smile at the camera, but Jean grabbed him by the chin and kissed Eren and held down the shutter button to film it.

 

“Send that to your friend!” Jean smirked and Eren did.

 

\---

 

Jean actually had the foresight that morning to throw Eren’s clothes in the washer and dryer to get the smell of the club out, but Eren was so comfortable in his hoodie that he let Eren borrow it (and so that he had an excuse to meet up with Eren). So Eren left the apartment looking adorable in Jean’s oversized sweater. Together they walked towards the elevator holding hands as Jean pushed the button for the bottom floor. As the elevator started descending Jean gave Eren a long kiss that ended when they reached the first floor. But as the elevator doors opened Jean let go of Eren’s hands and put a more respectable distance between them. Eren thought nothing of it at first, but started to notice that the distance seemed to grow as they walked out onto the busy street. Jean hauled a cab like he did last night. But as one pulled over and Eren wanted to kiss him goodbye all he got was an awkward hug along and a weird wave, before Jean turned around and hauled a cab for himself.

 

“Where to, bud?” The cab driver asked Eren, who was still staring after Jean and totally forgot that he should give the man an address. So Eren did and soon was on his way to the shitty apartment he rented with his sister and best friend. Still put off by the weird way Jean had acted when they parted ways. Eren was already running scenarios in his head where Jean decided that he could do better than some broke ass college student and with the money and looks Jean had, Eren wouldn’t be surprised if he could.

 

By the time Eren had arrived at his destination he had already tired himself out with crazy theories as to why Jean had been so weird and ruined a perfect evening/night/morning. He was pulled out of his daze by the cabdriver who wanted to get paid and have Eren vacate his car for the next customer. Eren pulled out his wallet with an apologetic smile and nearly dropped the thing as he saw the extra fifty dollars that he had no recollection of having in there along with a note. Eren handed the bill to the cabbie and tipped him generously before stepping out of the car and onto the sidewalk to read the note.

 

_I don’t know if what the hell a cab to the Bronx costs these days, but this should cover it. Anyways I had a great time and I would really like to see you again._

 

_Call me!_

 

_-XXX- Gene_

 

On the back of the note was a hastily scribbled phone number with some hearts and Eren felt like a giddy schoolgirl with the way his heart sped up. Jean must not have been a big fan of public displays of affection and Eren had let it go to his head. With renewed vigour he climbed the steps to the door of his apartment complex and walked into the rickety old elevator that was such a contrast to the one he had been in earlier. The tired old thing still did its job and brought Eren to the right floor. He was just about to open his door when it was opened for him and revealed a furious looking Mikasa shoving a phone in his face.

 

“If you are going to sleep around the least you can do is tell me instead of sending everyone a shitty snapchat about it.” Her voice sounded deadly calm as she pressed the button to play his snaps and Eren saw himself being kissed by Jean.

 

oh.

 

Apparently he had accidentally added the snap to his story instead of just sending it to Ymir. Goddammit he was so clumsy with technology and now, because everyone and their dog added added Eren to their Snapchat, everyone knew about Eren’s fling.

 

So much for keeping it low key...

 

“Look Mika, I’m sorry...” Eren said with cheeks that felt like they were on fire. “I should have told you that I wasn’t coming home so you wouldn’t be worried.”

 

Mikasa’s face softened as she accepted Eren’s hug and before long they were stretched out on the sofa in a comfortable pile as Eren told her about Jean and how the golden-eyed boy made him feel.

 

“Sounds like you are in love, Ren.” Mikasa teased but was surprised when Eren confirmed with a nod. “O my god, are you blushing?” Mikasa laughed.

 

“Shut up, you are awful!” Eren said as he chucked a pillow at her.

 

\---

 

Afterwards Eren and Mikasa kept themselves busy by playing video games, watching movies, ordering pizza and just generally lazing around on one of the rare days they were both free. Armin was at his parents’ for the week so they could even watch a few scary movies. As a result Eren lay in his bed later than planned and woke up too late for his work.

 

He rolled out of his bed and straight into his shower, quickly readying himself. In record time he was dressed and out of the door, sprinting towards the little coffee shop where he worked as barista.

 

While he was putting on the apron in the backroom Ymir walked in with a huge grin on her face.

 

“Hey there lover boy!” She greeted him and held up her hand for a high five which Eren returned with an equally shit-eating grin.

 

“Right back atcha, lover girl!”

 

“If you two are done congratulating yourselves about this weekend’s conquests can you please take over my shift?” Connie complained from the front.

 

“Yeah, bud, we’ll be right there!” Eren called. Poor Connie had the really early morning shift and probably just wanted to go home and back to bed before his afternoon date with Sasha, so Eren and Ymir quickly sent him on his way and settled into a comfortable routine of taking orders and making coffee.

 

Like clockwork their scary ass manager Levi walked in at 9 with the latest magazines that always lay on the big table so patrons could read while enjoying their drink.

 

“Good morning Levi” Eren greeted cheerfully while quickly fixing Levi his morning tea. Eren and Ymir knew these few minutes were crucial. If Levi had a warm croissant in one hand a hot black tea in his other within the next two minutes he would be tolerable for the rest of their shift. Even Ymir, who usually could give less than two shits, got to work to retrieve a warm croissant from the oven.

 

As Levi settled himself at the big table to rifle through the magazines while Ymir walked over with his usual. Sunday mornings were always a bit dull, since even New Yorkers liked to sleep in on a Sunday. Eren busied himself with cleaning the counter and helping the occasional customer with a to-go coffee. The little coffee shop was quiet, the only sound that could be heard were that of Eren and Ymir scrubbing the surfaces down and getting the shop back up to Levi’s standards. Still, they almost missed the quiet “What the fuck?” Levi uttered as he stared at the cover of a magazine.

 

Ymir and Eren didn’t miss it however, and both stilled in fearful anticipation. That quiet tone was only ever heard as someone was about to get a severe tongue-lashing of their short Napoleonesque manager. Ymir chanced a glance at Eren, who tried to convey his confusion with a lopsided shrug.

 

“Jaeger..” Levi sounded deceptively calm but the employees of The Little Bean café knew to fear that tone. Eren couldn’t even blame Ymir for the audible sigh of relief the freckled woman let out.

 

“Yes, sir?” Eren tried hard not to squeak.

 

“Why,” Levi held up the magazine he was staring at and pointed to the cover. “Is your face plastered on the cover of this magazine?”

 

Eren rushed forwards and grabbed the magazine out of Levi’s hands and stared with horror at a screenshot of the snap he had accidentally sent to all of his friends. Big pink letters screamed “JEAN KIRSCHTEIN GAY!?” in the caption above the picture of him and Jean kissing. The magazine had reserved the whole front cover for the picture and Eren cursed the high quality of his phone camera. Ymir had plastered herself again his back and let out a low whistle while she peeked at the cover over his shoulder.

 

“Seems like he did look like that one hot actor, huh?” She laughed, but after seeing the look on his face stopped. “You okay?”

 

“I... What the fuck?” Eren replied intelligently. Levi seemed to pick up on his distress and shooed him into the back room while taking over for Eren, all the while muttering about “Not wanting to risk distracted brats burning themselves.”

 

Since Eren was told not to come out of the backroom until he calmed down enough to stop his hands from shaking so much that he would spill coffee everywhere, he decided to read the magazine more thoroughly. He stared at the cover a bit longer, wondering how the hell the media got a hold of that snap, but decided that there would probably be more of an explanation inside. He quickly located the pages that covered the story (an impressive 5 pages) and saw more screenshots of the video there, the first one with his face still turned to the camera, fully recognizable. Eren groaned internally and prayed to every deity imaginable that this would not affect his personal life. The caption on the article read “Jean Kirschtein shares a night full of passion with another man!?” Eren was getting a bit tired of the overuse of both exclamation point and question mark and hoped that the rest of the article was written less obnoxiously.

 

It wasn’t.

 

_Actor Jean Kirschtein (25), star of the hit-series “T.I.T.A.N.” and well-known playboy seems to have shared a passionate night with another man. Rumours about the Hollywood heartthrob having a preference for men aren’t new, but the video Gossip! Magazine received seem to lay rest to those rumours... And full on confirm them!_

 

Eren frowned and reread the first sentence again. He had heard of T.I.T.A.N. but he never watched TV so he had no idea what it was about. But apparently it was popular enough to be labelled as hit-series and Jean played a starring role in it. And Jean was known as a playboy.

 

_Sources tell us that Jean was out clubbing Friday night with friend and co-star Marco Bodt and a few others at the hip and happening Soho club Trost, where he flirted heavily with another man. The star was seen kissing the other man several times before they left the club together. (cont.)_

 

As he flipped the page and saw a series of somewhat grainy pictures of him and Jean kissing outside Jean’s apartment and disappearing inside Eren flushed heavily. People weren’t stupid and would figure out that Eren had spent the night there. And lo and behold, that was exactly what the article said. Eren groaned even harder.

 

_As shown by these candid shots, Kirschtein is seen taking the mystery man to his penthouse, to spend the night. And if neighbours are to be believed it was a passionate night indeed as the two could be heard through the walls of the bedroom. The mystery man was seen leaving the ritzy apartment complex with Jean as they both went their ways in separate cabs._

 

Eren nearly flung the magazine against the wall in rage as he stared at the awkward hug he and Jean had had on the street, his face again visible in full glory. Who did these people think they were, sharing his and Jean’s personal business with the rest of the world? He forced himself to continue reading even though his hands were shaking even worse than before.

 

_The plot thickens though as Gossip! received a call Saturday morning from an anonymous source close to the mystery man and sent us a video Snapchat. The source reveals that the man that went home with Jean is 23 year old college student Eren Jaeger, who proudly sent a Snapchat video to show off his famous conquest to all his friends. “Eren was really smug about the fact that he slept with a famous actor.” The source says._

 

A ripping sound startled Eren out of his concentration and he noticed that he had started to rip the magazine in two. He really needed to find out which of his friends sold him out to this fucking magazine and break of their friendship. And maybe their nose. Most definitely their nose.

 

The rest of the article were more screenshots of the snap, a QR-link to the full video (What the fuck?) and pictures of Jean with pretty actresses he had dated in the past and just pictures of Jean, sometimes with Marco.

 

Eren wanted to crawl away in a hole and wait for this all to blow over. Now that his name was released to the rest of the world his chances of this not affecting his personal life were zero to none. He needed to talk to Jean.

 

He fished the note with Jean’s phone number out of his walled and punched the digits into his phone. Jean picked up at the second ring.

 

“Who is this?” Jean sounded tired and annoyed, but his voice still made Eren’s heart beat faster.

 

“Jean, hey it’s me. Eren.” Eren could only hear a sharp intake of breath at the other end of the line and then silence. “Hello?” He tried after a while.

 

“I don’t want to talk to you.” Jean growled in anger. Eren was taken aback by the sheer loathing that dripped from Jean’s voice.

 

“E-excuse me?” Eren asked in confusion. The laugh Jean replied with was bitter and cold and so different from the warm laughter the night before.

 

“You played me well, Eren. I really did believe that you had no idea who I was. But this is low, even for a groupie, to out me like that.” Eren didn’t miss the undertone of sadness in Jean’s voice.

 

“WHAT? Jean, I didn’t-” He started, but was cut off Jean.

 

“Save it for someone who wants to hear it.” And with that he hung up.

 

Eren stared at his phone in disbelief and tried to call again. Jean didn’t pick up, and the third time Eren tried to call a cool female voice told him that his number had been blocked.

 

If Eren was furious before he was downright murderous now. He googled a website that kept track of famous people and where they would appear and saw that Jean had a shoot for some magazine right now. He marched out of the backroom and walked right out of the café leaving behind a bewildered looking Ymir and Levi. He quickly unlocked his bicycle and furiously pedalled to the location of the shoot.

 

\---

 

How Eren hadn’t been run over by anyone was nothing short of a miracle. He had ran red lights, cut off people and weaved his way through traffic. His legs powered by the rage that seeped through his veins like wildfire. Fucking Kirschtein (reading it so many times in the article had finally consolidated the name into Eren’s brain) thought that Eren had played him. Wouldn’t even talk to him and let him tell his side of the story. Well he was going to tell him, whether Jean wanted to hear it or not.

 

As Eren neared the location of the shoot he fell of his bike in his haste to get off. He didn’t even bother locking it as he shoved it against a wall and stomped onwards towards the hustle and bustle of people currently working on the photoshoot. Eren was lucky it was outside or otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to come as close. But as he neared he saw that the people milling around were most likely not involved with the shoot at all, but paparazzi that hoped to catch a glimpse of Jean.

 

Eren steeled his resolve and marched right up to one of the security people that kept the nosy onlookers out. Eren recognized the guy as Reiner who lifted his brows in surprise at seeing the brunette. Eren knew Reiner was a big guy, but standing there in a suit in broad daylight Eren felt even more dwarfed by him.

 

“Hey,” Eren smiled weakly. “Can you get Jean for me?”

 

“I don’t think he wants to see you.” Reiner replied sympathetically. “I’ll see what I can do though.” He added after Eren had looked at him pleadingly.

 

Eren watched Reiner walk back towards a tent and leaned inside, probably talking to someone. Eren’s heart almost stopped when he saw Jean’s head pop around the corner and their eyes locked. Jean shook his head and disappeared inside. Eren felt the rage he felt earlier suddenly flare up again and before he could stop himself he stomped forward, screaming: “Come back here you coward, don’t think I didn’t see you!”

 

His advance was stopped by a pair of burly arms that wrapped around him. Eren tried to struggle against the security guards’ hold as he kept screaming insults at Jean. Meanwhile, the paparazzi had taken notice of the struggle and started snapping pictures of Eren trying to fight a security guard three times his size. Suddenly the guard lifted him off the ground and carried Eren onto inside the photoshoot enclosure and towards the tent. Reiner held the tent flap open as Eren was dumped unceremoniously inside and when he gained his bearings he saw a bewildered looking Jean staring at him.

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Jean hissed.

 

Eren had to try hard to remember that he was supposed to be mad at Jean, but it was more than difficult with Jean looking absolutely, unfairly hot. He must have already had his hair and make-up done for the shoot (and fuck, was that eyeliner?) and he looked so well put together that Eren had to physically restrain himself to not jump the asshole.

 

“I’m trying to tell some asshole that I haven’t deceived him but he’s too much of a coward to talk to me.” Eren growled back.

 

Jean squared his shoulders and turned his back towards Eren. “I don’t have time to listen to liars.” Jean sounded sad above all, but it went straight over Eren’s head, he saw red.

 

“Listen here, horseface!” Eren yelled as grabbed Jean by the shoulders and forced him to turn back. “I don’t just sleep with anyone and I really couldn’t care less that you are a shitty actor in some shitty series.”

 

“Yeah, you only care about the bragging rights it got you.” Jean muttered. “What did you think, huh? Maybe I’ll get famous by spreading my legs? You’re no better than a common wh-”

 

Eren’s fist connected with Jean’s face, and unlike the last time Eren punched Jean in the face, this time it was very deliberate. Jean nearly fell backward and cursed loudly, shock evident on his face. Reiner opened the tent-flap to see what exactly happened and when he saw Jean clutching his face he snorted a “You deserved that one, Kirschtein. Listen to the kid for fucks sake.” before closing the tent again. It was evident that Reiner had heard their conversation and clearly chosen Eren’s side.

 

Jean, still clutching his face, sat down heavily on one of the chairs and gestured for Eren to do the same.

 

“You punch even harder when you actually mean it.” Jean said a bit miffed.

 

“Just be glad that I didn’t aim for your nose, even though you deserved it.” Eren replied, sitting himself down on a chair opposite of Jean and crossed his arms over his chest. They glared at each other for a while before Jean caved.

 

“Eren... look I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said the things I said and let you tell your side of the story,” Eren scoffed at that, but Jean continued anyways. “But you must understand that it does look suspicious that your snap got leaked. I didn’t know what to think and who to trust and one of the best nights of my life looked like it was one big lie and suddenly the whole world knows that I’m into men and..” Jean started to ramble and Eren took pity on him, so he leaned forward and grabbed the blonde’s hand, willing Jean to calm down and look into his eyes.

 

“Look Jean, it is partially my fault that the video leaked because I accidentally published it to all of my snapchat contacts. But I want you to know that that’s what it was. An accident, but one with big consequences.” Jean had started to rub circles into the back of Eren’s hand as Eren tried to convey just how sorry he was about the whole ordeal. “But I want you to know that I really didn’t know who you were and that I really fell for Gene with the weird last name. Like I said, I don’t go home with just anybody. I felt a chemistry and I know you felt it too.” Eren looked away, unable to hold Jean’s stare much longer as he added in a whisper “I never meant to hurt you in this way... I never meant to out you and I’m so fucking sorry.”

 

Eren knew that there had been photo’s aside from the snapchat, but those made at night were so grainy that it could have been anyone. No, the nail in the coffin had been the video that undeniably showed Jean grabbing Eren by the chin and kissing him. And that through his clumsiness the video had been public to anyone who had Eren as a snapchat contact. And it was one of his friends that had sent the condemning material to one of the biggest gossip magazines in the country. Eren felt tears pricking at the corner of his eyes as he saw how he had hurt Jean. It might have been unintentional, but it still happened.

 

Jean saw the emotions flit over Eren’s face and decided that Eren was either a really good actor or completely sincere, and he was a lot more inclined to the latter (seriously, nobody was that good at acting) and stopped Eren’s train of thought by grabbing Eren by the face and pressing his lips against Eren’s plump ones. Eren almost immediately melted into the kiss. When they broke apart Eren smiled softly up at Jean.

 

“So, we’re good?” He asked. Jean kissed the tip of his nose and nodded.

 

“Yeah, we’re good”

 

\---

After the shoot Jean took Eren to a restaurant so they could talk about what they wanted to do. Eren still felt kind of bad because Jean got yelled at by his manager for the bruise on his cheek. Jean told Eren that his manager was already pissed because of the scratches Eren had given him, so they had to use Photoshop to scrub them away. Eren snickered at that and said with a lewd grin that Jean’s manager could look forward to a lot more of those. Jean nearly choked on his food.

 

Eren and Jean decided to take it slow, especially after their rather explosive start and start with dates and movie nights. They agreed to limit themselves to make-out sessions and nothing more for now.

 

The rest of their dinner they spent talking and learning more about the other and when Jean gave Eren a ride back to his apartment they kept it at a moderately tame kiss.

 

Eren could even laugh at the photos of him that appeared on the internet from that afternoon. Everything was alright with Jean and that was all that mattered to him. He would even endure the inconveniences that came with dating a famous person and he would do so for Jean’s sake, he thought to himself as he fell asleep with golden eyes and two-toned undercuts on his mind.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this if I ever feel like it. I kinda want to have Eren deal with stuff like paparazzi and other inconveniences of dating a famous actor.


End file.
